


The Sweet Valley

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。沙雕快乐文，伊兄弟和两个男友一起出游。





	The Sweet Valley

The Sweet Valley  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Lovino Vargas; Ludwig Beillschmidt/ Feliciano Vargas  
Rating: PG-13

“再过十分钟费里和路德维希就要到了，罗维！”安东尼奥的声音从卧室敞开的门外传过来，“你最好快点起床换衣服，早饭马上就能做好。”  
新鲜的西红柿被切开的气味让仍然纠缠在被子和床单之间的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯打着哈欠睁开了眼睛。他花了几秒钟，想弄明白他的恋人刚刚说了什么。然后，在手忙脚乱地试图爬起来的时候，罗维诺忘了查看自己距离床边的距离。  
“妈的，安东尼奥！”罗维诺倒抽着气从地上站起身，揉着脖子去拽开衣柜翻找着衣服并费劲地按压着自己随性的头发时冲着外面喊起来，“你半小时之前就应该叫我起床了！”  
“哦，我试过了！”安东尼奥把牛油果涂在面包片上，慢条斯理地走到忙作一团的恋人视线范围内，无辜地耸耸肩膀，“但是你现在才起来。这完全是你的错，亲爱的。你比一个西班牙人起得还晚。”  
意大利人狠狠瞪了他一眼——收到一个“你别想反驳”的笑容——然后气急败坏地用力拉扯几下自己的头发，抓着衣服冲进了浴室。西班牙人在他身后发出嗤笑声，这让他很想把他揍一顿。不是现在，不过他总会找到机会的。  
“……早饭是什么？”罗维诺站在花洒下，透过水珠砸在浴缸里的噪音嚷嚷。  
“西红柿和吞拿鱼三明治！”安东尼奥也扯着嗓子喊起来。  
“哦，去他妈的……”罗维诺懊丧地拖长了声音，“我已经有多久没吃过真正的早饭了？我受够了，英联邦国家的食物都这么可怕吗？”  
“别抱怨，别抱怨。”西班牙人一边说着话，一边拿着一片面包晃悠到浴室门口，睁大眼睛把正在淋浴的家伙看了个遍，又挂着满脸笑容晃悠回厨房，“要知道，是你每天都起得太晚，而且我们都要赶着出门。如果你能早点起床，没准儿我们能吃到意大利面。”  
“这可是你说的。”罗维诺撇撇嘴拽上了浴室的帘子，“如果我起了个大早结果还是只能吃到该死的三明治的话，你知道我干得出什么来。”  
一段沉默，或许安东尼奥只是耸了耸肩，罗维诺能想象出来。那家伙一边耸肩一边把吞拿鱼罐头抹在切好的白面包片上，夹一片切好的、汁水丰盈的番茄，然后把另一片面包盖上去，用保鲜膜包起来装进塑料餐盒。或许他还会偷吃几片番茄，那个混蛋，红色的汁液会不经心地从他的唇角溢出来，一直顺着他完美的下巴线条流下去。然后那双专注于三明治的橄榄绿色眼睛会眨两下，像是好奇的小孩儿，对自己的衣服上为什么沾有污渍一无所知。线条颀长而硬朗的手指会拂去那些汁水，然后他会张开双唇，用舌头将那些酸甜的美味卷入口中，而那个灵活的舌头曾经对罗维诺做过一些……哦，天啊。  
安东尼奥裹好了最后一个三明治并把他们早餐要吃的份额放在盘子里摆上桌子的时候，听到意大利人的声音从水声之间闷闷地传出来。  
“……喂，安东尼奥……你要来洗个澡吗，现在？”

费里西安诺和路德维希的车在门口停了至少二十分钟。费里西安诺非常确定自己知道房子里正在发生什么，而路德维希——意大利男孩儿看看自己的男朋友，路德维希大概认为罗维诺和安东尼奥只是睡过了头。又一次。睡过了头。  
“哇哦……别着急，路迪。”他的男朋友看起来连胃病都要犯了。这可不好，费里西安诺想。他已经考虑起去敲门是不是最佳选择了，虽然……  
路德维希用力地按了两下汽车的喇叭。  
两分钟后，罗维诺咬着半片面包踹开了门。费里西安诺清楚地看到，他身后的安东尼奥脸上那种可以被称为“心满意足”的笑容在门和墙体相撞并发出不祥的巨响时瞬间转变为混杂着惊愕和痛苦的表情。  
还好他及时抑制了自己大笑的欲望。不过，是他看错了，还是路德维希确实……扯了扯嘴角？  
安东尼奥把胡乱塞好的一团泳裤装进汽车后备箱的时候，路德维希不满地看着他。  
“你们早就应该准备好的。”他看看手表，“我记得昨天我们在电话上说的时间是二十分钟以前？”  
“嗯……一些晨间意外而已。”安东尼奥毫不避讳地眨眨眼睛，有意无意地歪着头让德国人看到自己脖子一侧崭新的红色痕迹，“别告诉我你和费里西安诺从来没有……”  
“……够了。”路德维希打断了满面红光的西班牙人的句子。安东尼奥相当满意地看到他在害羞。德国人这一点实在是太有趣了，他想，以后的迟到他或许都可以用这样的借口。  
“哥哥！”罗维诺刚刚拉开后门就得到了弟弟热情的拥抱，“你绝对猜不到这两天哈恩道夫的游客有多少！我和路迪每天都忙得要死，终于等到公假了！我好想你！”  
“是啊，是啊。”兄弟里年长一点的一个试图挣开像扇贝一样吸附在自己身上的家伙，“亲爱的弟弟，天气很热。”  
“这就是为什么我们要去那个山谷！”年轻的男孩儿兴奋地上下踢着腿，拖鞋跳到车用地毯上，“那边比城里凉快得多！”  
“是啊，我敢说今天一定会很棒。”安东尼奥钻进车子，回过头朝着两个兄弟笑了一下，“早上好，费里。”  
“早上好，安东尼奥！”费里西安诺咧嘴笑着，看着路德维希低着头钻进驾驶位，“我正在和哥哥说我们最近的事。”  
“哇哦，哈恩道夫？那里的日子一定棒极了，对吧？每天都有来自全世界的人，来自全世界！一定非常有意思！如果我们也能……”  
“想都别想。”罗维诺翻了个白眼，“你知道吗？我们的房贷还没还完呢。”  
费里西安诺推了推哥哥的肩膀，似乎想说什么。但是路德维希的声音从前排传来。  
“扣上你们的安全带，”他说，“我们要出发了。我可不想拿罚单。”

在这个狭长的城市里，你只要一直向东南方走，很快就能进入可爱的山区。公路平整而宽阔，比两边的农场稍稍高出一些。高速行驶的汽车像是在低空滑翔。农场通常被树隔离起来，透过深绿色的枝叶就能看见大片浅褐的草地。黑白相间的牛和棕色的马安静地走来走去，或者在石头堆砌的无门的房子里休息。道路攀升，前面是比公路稍高的山丘，也是浅褐色的，拜干旱的夏季所赐。稀疏的树生长在山谷里。汽车悠然转弯，最高的山丘后面露出一片叫人无法呼吸的蓝色。那是有着不可寻觅的界线的天和海。  
“……哇哦……”安东尼奥眨眨眼睛，露出一个迷蒙的微笑，“太美了，是吧？”  
专注于开车的德国人点点头，表情少有地放松下来。后视镜里映着他的眼睛，那片蓝色与他瞳孔的颜色融合在一起。后座上的两个意大利人挤成一团，看上去昏昏欲睡，罗维诺偶尔会半梦半醒地嘀咕起来，费里西安诺一直翻来覆去地动弹着。在铺天盖地的自然的包围中，所有人都不太想说话。

当罗维诺睁开眼睛的时候，时间已经接近中午。其他人都不见了，车停在一片草地上。他伸了个懒腰，推开了车门，差点撞翻了不怀好意地凑近车窗的费里西安诺。  
“哦，嘿！哥哥！”他的弟弟像一只受惊的松鼠一样跳开。罗维诺毫不惊讶地发现路德维希神经过敏地转过身来往车子这边看。他和安东尼奥在不远处的木桌边上摆放餐盒，这让意大利人皱了皱眉头。他的意思是，你们看不见桌面上那些白色的——干燥的——鸟类排泄物吗？  
澳大利亚的生态环境真是……太棒了。  
他转回视线，从车里爬出来，一手把车门猛地撞上（发出的声音让路德维希从不远处狠狠瞪了他一眼，那个车痴），友好地拍拍他兄弟的肩膀，然后揽过（让费里西安诺说的话，其实是用大臂和小臂使劲夹住）他的脖子，向木桌边走去。  
安东尼奥从一开始就在盯着他看，这会儿咧开嘴朝他傻笑。“罗维，你可算是醒了。”他说，“我饿得不行，你再不过来，我们就要把午饭吃光啦。”  
“说得好像真的一样。”罗维诺挑挑眉毛，松开了假咳个不停的费里西安诺。后者立刻跑到那个德国人身后，叫喊着类似于“我哥哥要杀了我”之类的东西。  
谁能行行好来告诉罗维诺，为什么这些人对夸张这种修辞情有独钟？  
不管怎么说，当路德维希把一个鸡肉卷整个塞进费里西安诺嘴里让他停止噪音的时候，午餐时间正式宣告开始了。番茄、各种三明治和装着几种水果的餐盒在四个人之间传递着，夹杂着罗维诺的抱怨（“注意你的屁股，肌肉佬，你挤到我弟弟了！”）和费里西安诺的热情招呼（“安东尼奥，再来点葡萄吗？”）。最后，罗维诺把空空的餐盒抛向安东尼奥，宣告了自己已经愉快地饱餐完毕。该去沙滩上了。

路德维希和费里西安诺曾经到过这里几次，而安东尼奥和罗维诺则是第一次造访这个可爱的地方。这个山谷像是深山中的宝藏，至于原因，只有当你从石阶上走下去，拐过一个弯来到藏在深山中的沙滩面前的时候才会明白。  
赤色的，棱角分明的岩石形成空旷的平台，任由太阳在野性的空气中浮动，但是环抱于其间的海水却是清凉的、令人失去呼吸的颜色，一种叠起无数块透明洁净的玻璃时才能看到的翠色。连水底的阳光也是透明的，像是你所见过最天真而暧昧的眼睛。浅水的翠绿向远处蔓延的时候变成了神秘的蔚蓝，最后和天空融在一起，只在消失的界线出留下一道圣洁的金色光线。  
没有人不想知道她的名字，但是只有那些土生土长的、拥有着阳光所养育的皮肤的人才有权利决定要不要把它告诉你。那简直像一个仪式，流淌着古利人血液的德高望重的居民们把通向自然心脏的钥匙交予你手中，他们从来不会刻意对你说什么，但你会不自觉地保守这个秘密。  
“我第一次到这里来的时候连说话都不敢……”费里西安诺朝着两个发呆的造访者眨了眨眼，“真漂亮，是不是？”  
“……不用你说。”罗维诺叹口气，而安东尼奥只是睁大了眼睛。  
“唯一的遗憾是基本设施相当简陋。”路德维希以实用主义者的口吻打断了浪漫的南欧人们，“如果你注意到那边那个灰色的建筑，我要说的是，那就是更衣室。”  
“建筑”这个词用在这里实在是足够客气了。事实上那就像是未完工的公共厕所。至少罗维诺是这么想的。  
“……那我们为什么不在车上换衣服？该死。”意大利人皱紧了眉头。  
路德维希的眼神在他和安东尼奥之间移动了一下，画出一条看不见的线。而他愚蠢的弟弟在一边无声地大笑起来。罗维诺抓狂地发出一声长叹——哦，上帝保佑，谁来把那些……那些倒霉催的想法从这两个人大脑里掏出去？  
“你不能怪我们！”费里西安诺像是知道哥哥在想什么，“别忘了今天早上！”  
“……去死吧！”意大利人终于爆发了，他把手里的东西摔给安东尼奥，然后大步走向那个……更衣室，把三个笑作一团的人（事实上是两个，费里西安诺和安东尼奥。但是罗维诺确定那个德国人非常地幸灾乐祸）扔在他的身后。

“为什么不进去啊？”安东尼奥抱着他们的包站在罗维诺身后，疑惑地用手背顶了顶罗维诺的腰。他们四个现在堵在男更衣室门口，身后还多了几个壮实的本地人。  
罗维诺转过头来，撇了撇嘴，退了半步，贴在更衣室的墙上，把通道让了出来。于是安东尼奥看到了那只躺在地上抽搐着，濒临死亡的黑色甲壳虫。  
他和罗维诺做了同样的事。接着，费里西安诺也和他们一起让开了路。  
路德维希睁大眼睛，盯着那只虫子看了一会儿，又抬起眼扫过贴在墙上的三个南欧人，重重叹了一口气，把虫子踢到了一边，然后看着那三个人坦然地整理着衣服走进更衣室。  
“抱歉。”他对等在外面的几个人说，结果收到了一阵哄笑。对，替他的男朋友，他男朋友的哥哥，和他男朋友的哥哥的男朋友收到的。他希望自己有机会把这些笑声还给他们。  
当然，他没有机会。  
德国人讨厌南欧人。

“格林奈格的岸边有一家旅馆，叫拉曼恰。”  
他们到了沙滩上，路德维希和费里西安诺在铺浴巾。而罗维诺说话的时候，他和安东尼奥全都正盯着海水发愣。  
“嗯？”安东尼奥稍微侧了侧头，眼睛还是看着远处。  
“我那天刚好瞧见了……你有多长时间没做海鲜饭了？”  
“半年？”西班牙人歪着头想了一会儿，“居然有半年了，罗维，你怎么现在才提醒我？”  
罗维诺摇摇头，朝着海的方向走过去。几步之后他回过头，漫不经心地挑起眉毛：“不过来吗？”  
这句话是说给安东尼奥的。当然。因为刚铺好浴巾的路德维希现在正忙着和一对夫妇聊他们的狗，费里西安诺蹲在一边，给那只狗挠耳朵。  
“其实我们也可以把雅斯特他们带过来的！”意大利人伸出手，看着狗好奇地舔他的手心，“下次再来的时候带着他们吧，路迪？”  
“记得多带一条浴巾把他们擦干。”那位夫人朝他微笑，“不然车后座就得遭殃了。”

在齐腰深的水域里，一帮大学生正在以年轻人的方式娱乐——把其中一个人的头按到水里，再换一个继续。安东尼奥看着其中一个金色头发的家伙，在接连按过所有人的脑袋之后，开始在水中奔跑以躲避报复。  
“唷嚯你们抓不住我……”  
当那个年轻人摇晃着脸朝下拍进水里的时候，他差点和那群学生一起笑出声来。可是他没来得及，因为紧接着他自己也倒进了海里。  
“罗维诺！”安东尼奥手忙脚乱地爬起来，把眼睛里的咸水挤出去，抹着嘴巴和鼻子，“别闹，你差点把我呛死。”  
“我不会让你呛死的。”罗维诺在大笑的间隙，充满爱意地帮安东尼奥拨开额前被打湿的头发，“就是想让你年轻点儿，别整天像个老——哎！”  
他的话没说完。安东尼奥撞了他一下，让他发出一声惊呼，仰面朝着水面摔过去。罗维诺吓得把眼睛挤到了一起，抿住嘴唇不敢吸气。  
但是海水一直没有漫上来。事实上，罗维诺脑后的头发已经浸湿了，咸腥的气味近在咫尺，但是他的脸仍然被暴露在空气里，太阳的光圈就在上方，罗维诺紧闭的眼前是一片粉红色。  
他有点好奇地睁开眼，然后又因为强光的刺激很快地把眼睛眯起来。他微微转过头，看向左侧的人影。过了一会儿，他才发现，安东尼奥逆着光朝他很过分地笑着，一条胳膊托着他的腰。  
“……混蛋。”罗维诺被气得笑个不停，一手搂过安东尼奥的脖子，毫不客气地发力把自己拉起来。这下好了，他们的额头几乎贴在了一起，鼻子里充斥着对方身上的海水味儿。罗维诺的手挪到了安东尼奥的后脑勺。  
在这种时候语言是不必要的，任何顾忌都是不必要的。这只是一个发生在澳洲南部偏僻的海湾里的，发生在下午的相互凝视。这个凝视与他们沸腾得好像要溢出来的生活不同，它所发生的地点太过美丽，时间又太过暧昧。因此，它过于深情，甚至不像他们之间会发生的事——但是它发生了，它让两个人止不住地微笑起来。他们离沙滩有很长一段距离，海水在周围闪闪发光。  
不过很快时间再次跳跃起来。罗维诺忽然眯起眼睛，带着安东尼奥向前倒去，并在最后的时刻稳住了两个人的重心——就像安东尼奥刚刚做的那样。这回轮到安东尼奥瞪大了眼睛瞅着他喘不过气儿了。  
“呃，好啊，罗维。”他恋人脸上的惊讶并没有持续太久，很快就被调皮的笑容所代替，“你先宣战了。”  
“那就让战火烧过来吧。”

“高温会持续到下周三，到那时候才有雨。”路德维希皱着眉头，看着手机上新的消息，“然后又要变热……怎么了？”  
费里西安诺松开拽着男朋友胳膊的手，朝他眨眨眼睛，示意他看向海面。  
安东尼奥和罗维诺在接吻，只有上半身露在水面上，就像人鱼，带着奇异的神圣。那些大学生在更远的地方安静下来，注视着他们，眼神惊讶而柔软。  
“你们两个真好。”费里西安诺的微笑可以从后视镜里看见。  
安东尼奥冲他吐了吐舌头，把声音放得很低：“罗维诺今天玩得太开心了，我很少见到他开心成这个样子。”他小心地探出手梳理落在他肩膀上的头发，罗维诺的头发还带着海水的湿气。他身上全都带着那种气味，他们四个。现在车里闻起来就像是周末的平价鱼市。路德维希没什么可抱怨的，每次从海边回来，这样的味道都不可避免。只要打开车门让空气流通一下午，味道自然就散去了。  
“我想喝水。”罗维诺拍拍身边人的腿，眼睛还闭着，并且因为那气味皱着眉头，“快点，我渴死了。”  
“小孩子脾气。”安东尼奥把水递给他，轻轻叹口气，“罗维，你就跟长不大的小孩儿一样，玩一下午就累了，坐车还要睡觉。”  
“如果路德没在开车，我也会睡的！”费里西安诺扒着座椅转过上身，“而且，安东尼奥，你和罗维诺今天简直像跳了一场水上芭蕾。你肯定没看见那几个大学生的样子……哇哦。不过放心，大家都羡慕你们。”  
“就算他们嫉妒我也懒得管。”罗维诺伸了个懒腰，惺忪着眼睛接过话题，“我们就是遭人嫉妒。”  
“我愿意谨慎一点。”路德维希这时候认真地开口，“像我们下午遇到的那对夫妻，他们就是好人，告诉我们怎么带着狗去海边玩。但是有时候，遇到那些人……”  
“那些人。”罗维诺不无尖刻地咬着这个词，“我从来不管。你看，那些疯男孩儿在海滩上狂吻他们的女朋友，凭什么我们就要小心点儿？嗯？”  
“对，我们用不着‘小心点儿’。”费里西安诺用手掌抚过男友的手臂，“没必要给自己定那么多规矩，尤其是这些规矩本来就不该有。”  
车里沉默了一会儿。然后，路德维希动动眉毛。  
“下次我们真的可以带上雅斯特他们。大海让他们兴奋。”

“橄榄树。”罗维诺一边扯着衣服，一边有一搭没一搭地和安东尼奥说话。他们现在在家里，两个人全都在心照不宣地扯衣服——毕竟，浴室只有一个。  
“橄榄树怎么了？”安东尼奥脱到了袜子，比罗维诺快。该死的皮带。  
“我只是想起西班牙来了。什么时候回去一趟？”加油，罗维诺，加油……  
“……我记得圣诞节刚回去过，是不是？——明天早上吃意大利面吗？”西班牙人把最后一只袜子扔在地上，蹬着拖鞋跑起来，木质地板嘎吱作响。  
“吃！我说，你应该让我先洗，我身上粘糊糊的！”  
“不，谁抢到浴室谁洗——而且我比你更惨，亲爱的，你把我整个人推进了水里。”  
“好，我道歉，我必须洗，不然就要死了！”罗维诺来到浴室门口，叉着腰看安东尼奥在白色的水蒸气里满足地朝他笑。看着就很舒服，天啊……  
“不如你也过来？”西班牙人提出建议，“还省点水费。最近咱们开支不少，得过紧俏点的日子了。”  
罗维诺耸耸肩膀，把衬衫扔在旁边的洗衣机里，跨进了浴缸：“不能压缩食品开支，知道了吗？”  
“不会的。”安东尼奥抓抓恋人的脖子，“你知道我永远干不出这样的事，太残忍了。”  
“如果没钱了，那就吃一顿体面饭，然后去死。”罗维诺悠闲地享受着男友的服务，“这就是我喜欢你的地方……之一。”  
“还有什么？”  
“还有……天啊，我可不想再跟你说一遍了。你有那么喜欢听我夸你吗？”  
“我把浴缸都分给你了，罗维，而且要是你乐意的话，洗澡都不用自己动手……这样你都不能夸夸我？”安东尼奥委屈地捏了捏对方的肩膀。

接下来的时间，洗澡的过程，罗维诺因为过度兴奋而絮叨不停的爱意，爱意点燃的火花，所有的一切，这个晚上，都不再需要多余的关心。只需要知道，在这一天的最后时刻，他们在卧室柔软的床上赤裸身体，安东尼奥在笑。  
“早起，意大利面。晚起，三明治和——”那是一个带有强烈的性暗示的动作。  
“你废什么话？”罗维诺好气又好笑地把恋人拉下来，拉进一个温柔又热烈的亲吻。

你到过甜蜜谷吗？  
你见过那里的沙滩、海水、岩石、小孩子、家庭和恋人的吻吗？  
而那只是一个缩影，所有幸福的缩影。就在那个山中的海湾。海湾看得到一切，也把一切都记下来了。它为所有恋人收纳秘密和甜蜜的回忆，或许这就是为什么阳光照在海水上，海水荡漾的浪纹如同蜂蜜。  
——你到过甜蜜谷吗？

END


End file.
